


Pancakes

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Missing Scene, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Pancakes, Prompt Fill, david is easily persuaded out of bed by pancakes and i mean that's just fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick presses into the hollow of David’s throat and leaves featherlight kisses down to the dip of his collarbone. David’s skin is only so exposed, what with the long-sleeved shirt he wore to bed. Patrick just has to reside to kissing away at every inch of his jaw and neck and the sensitive spot just below his ear.He stifles a laugh when David stirs, long limbs stretching out beneath the covers.--Written for the prompts:16. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin // 23. Waking up
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Pancakes

Patrick wakes with his arm stretched somewhere above him, sleep shirt hiked up around his ribcage. He blinks slowly, blearily, in the golden light of morning and lets out a hefty sigh. He gives himself a minute to just be, the birds outside chirping, his heart thumping in his chest, his boyfriend breathing evenly beside him.

Another sigh, more contented this time as he turns slowly to the right side of his bed. Patrick smiles. David’s asleep on his back with his chin angled upward, his eyelashes stark against his cheeks. Patrick takes a good look at him, at the day-old stubble that will surely be tamed later in the morning. At the wayward strands of hair falling every which way. At David’s face, slack-jawed and beautiful.

Patrick presses into the hollow of David’s throat and leaves featherlight kisses down to the dip of his collarbone. David’s skin is only so exposed, what with the long-sleeved shirt he wore to bed. Patrick just has to reside to kissing away at every inch of his jaw and neck and the sensitive spot just below his ear.

He stifles a laugh when David stirs, long limbs stretching out beneath the covers. 

“Morning,” David grumbles, his eyes not quite open.

Patrick kisses him, “Good morning.” 

David grumbles again, it’s something near a noise of protest. He angles his head toward Patrick and smiles sleepily. “Have you been up long?”

“No,” he whispers, shaking his head. He sets a hand on David’s chest and dips back down to kiss at his neck again. One of David’s arms comes up to loop around Patrick’s upper back, holding him in place. “Breakfast?”

“If you’re willing to make pancakes...” David’s smile is molten, and it’s nearly impossible to miss the glint in his eyes. 

“I can make pancakes.” Patrick kisses his lips again, twice, and adds, “Are you going to help?”

David makes a face of feigned contemplation, brows furrowing together. Patrick gives him a squint. “I can be persuaded,” David says finally with a half-roll of his eyes.

“Uh-huh.” Patrick throws the covers off himself with a flourish, the cold rush of air making David whine and tug the comforter back around himself. 

“Wha-- _Now?”_

“Pancakes wait for no one, David,” Patrick calls from the kitchen, and David is sitting upright in bed when he glances back over. “Are you helping or no?”

David drags himself from beneath the sheets. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he says and slinks his arms around Patrick’s shoulders from behind, hanging off of him with his chin hooked at the crook of his neck. 

A bliss like this in the privacy of his own apartment, getting to wake up nearly every morning with David by his side. _Yeah,_ Patrick thinks, _I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
